Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD), sometimes referred to as bomb disposal, generally refers to systems and methods aiming to thwart or disrupt an explosive device, such that the explosive device is prevented from fully exploding. Certain systems may achieve this by targeting a specific portion or component of the explosive device with a disruptor device and discharging one or more projectiles from the disruptor device such that the explosive device is rendered inoperable, thus preventing the explosive device from exploding (e.g., discharging a 12-gauge disruption projectile, such as from the Zero Point TiTAN). Discharging a disruption projectile, however, causes a substantial amount of recoil, which may have energy levels upwards of 600 ft·lbf. To prevent injury to persons and/or damage to surrounding property or the disruptor itself, some systems may include a device or apparatus that has sufficient mass to absorb much of the recoil energy of the disruptor. For example, some systems may include a heavy robot or a large stand to which the disruptor is secured. In such systems, the robot or large stand can be capable of absorbing enough energy from the recoil such that the disruptor, robot, and/or stand are not launched at surrounding persons or objects. While proving useful for the absorption of recoil energy, the large amount of mass associated with such a system can cause the system to be inappropriate or unavailable under certain circumstances, such tactical situations requiring a relatively high level of mobility.
To address situations in which mobility is desirable, some disruptor systems may include a lightweight stand, permitting a user to more easily carry or otherwise transport the disruptor system. A lightweight stand, however, provides little benefit in the way of absorbing recoil energy caused by discharge of the disruption projectile from the disruptor. In some systems including a lightweight stand, during the targeting and/or aiming of the disruptor, the disruptor can be connected to the stand such that during discharge of the disruption projectile, the disruptor is permitted to disconnect from the stand and is propelled away from the targeted explosive device and the stand. In some systems, a stand—even a lightweight stand—may not be a practical option and a field expedient emplacement (e.g., a sand bag, a chair, a pillow, one or more blankets, or other quickly attainable items) may be used. In some systems, neither a stand nor an emplacement is used, and the disruptor may be set on the ground. Typically, during operation of a disruptor, the area is cleared of persons to alleviate concern that the disruptor may strike a person, but this may not always be practical or possible. During dismounted situations, it may also be typical for an operator to place a stopping object behind the disruptor to prevent the disruptor from impacting surrounding objects. For example, a large tire, a large piece of wood, a large rock, or one or more cinder blocks may be placed behind the disruptor. This may prevent the disruptor from being launched at other objects but may also increase the risk of damage to the disruptor itself. Even in scenarios in which an object is not placed behind the disruptor, the disruptor may be launched into the ground upon discharge, which can result in critical components of the disruptor becoming damaged or packed with dirt. As some disruptor systems are designed to be reusable, this may prevent or delay subsequent use of the disruptor, which may be detrimental in situations in which timeliness is critical.